


The Past Haunts

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Darkness, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Supernatural (TV), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Summary: Not everyone reads warning tags so gonna say here too... PROCEED WITH CAUTION!RAPE/NONCON, and SUICIDAL REFERENCESHope you enjoy. This is my first dark-fic and so will really appreciate praise and/or constructive criticism.





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone reads warning tags so gonna say here too... PROCEED WITH CAUTION!  
> RAPE/NONCON, and SUICIDAL REFERENCES
> 
> Hope you enjoy. This is my first dark-fic and so will really appreciate praise and/or constructive criticism.

Chapter 1 - Road trip

The start of the girls' road trip hadn't gone as planned. Ever since they first watched Supernatural, Renka and her friend Rukia had wanted to tour America. Now was the best time to do so, with them parting ways for college in a few months. They were to hire a car from Mr Gilga's Rent-A-Car in San Francisco and make their way to Sable Ranch where the 'Pilot' episode was filmed. Alas, they didn't make it that far. The car had broken down on the I-5 just outside of Bakersfield.

"Oh, that's just great." Renka sighed, exasperatedly. "Thanks for nothing, Nnoitora Gilga."

Rukia looked over at her companion in the drivers' seat. "I knew there was something off about him."

"Well then why didn't you clue me in? And he was the only one in San Francisco with a '67 Impala." Renka's frustration turned to rage as she glared at her sister-in-arms.

Renka could never stay too mad, which only made Rukia laugh at her attempts to be serious. "Renka. You couldn't tell for yourself that he was a creep? He probably planned this from the moment we walked into the dealership. Two young girls going on a road trip of America. Easy prey."

…

Rukia hadn't known how right she was. Nnoitora was notorious for his rental of vehicles which were good for nothing but junk. He could spot SPN fangirls anywhere and knew what they were planning to do on their trip. There had been enough of them doing the same in the past. The Winchester Road Trip. After hiring the Chevy out, he closed up shop and began to inconspicuously follow the car down Interstate 5. He wasn't worried about losing them and so had various friends of his also follow at intervals. He knew their first destination anyway.

It was Tesla who found the girls stranded by the side of the road and sitting on the bonnet. He knew the car from his buddy's auto shop. The blond-haired man rolled down his window and called out to them with a light smile.

"Car trouble?"

Renka and Rukia glanced at each other for a moment before answering.

"Um, yeah."

"Shame. It's a nice car. Winchester Road Trip?"

"How did you know?" Rukia gasped. Somehow surprised at the guys knowledge.

"Well, a 67 Chevy Impala kinda gives it away. Not many on the roads today," Tesla chuckled.

Renka rolled her eyes. "I wonder why that is."

The blond pulled over and exited his vehicle. He knew what his job was, while he waited for his gang. "Want me to take a look?"

"Yeah, sure." Renka replied. "I know a little bit about car maintenance, but I can't find the problem."

She jumped off the car with Rukia and lifted the hood. After a few moments of posed checks, Tesla asked, "Where did you girls start off?"

"San Francisco. By the way, if you ever need to hire a car, I don't recommend Mr Gilga." Renka groaned.

"San Francisco, huh? I'm surprised you made it this far." Tesla pointed to the exposed wire on the spark plug.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe I missed that. Thanks."

"Well, it is hidden away under there. It's a common problem for old cars. The name's Tesla, by the way. I believe everyone should know the name of their rescuer." He winked at Rukia, the one he figured was most gullible.

Rukia couldn't help but smile brightly at the relatively handsome stranger.

"Want a lift to the nearest mechanic?" he offered. "There's one not too far from here, in Bakersfield."

"Have you got the contact information? I'd prefer to stay with this piece of junk, so I don't face more costs if it goes missing."

"Yeah I get ya. Well listen, it's gonna be dark soon. And these roads are no place for a couple of young ladies at night time. How about I stay with you till the mechanic comes. I want you to stay safe after all." The blond was certainly persistent when it came to luring girls into the trap. He always thought he deserved an award in school for his drama performances.

"Sure. Why not?" Rukia answered overenthusiastically.

"Rukia." Renka hissed under her breath. "Can I have a word with you for a second."

She dragged her companion off to the side and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Really? What's wrong? Are you telling me that you knew Gilga was a creep but see nothing wrong with this guy? He shows up, out of nowhere, acting like a 'knight in shining armour' and you practically fall down at his feet. Did you learn nothing from Season 1 Episode 11?"

"Isn't that 'Scarecrow'?" Rukia mused.

"Yeah. A broken-down car, a stranger. All that's missing right now is the fugly Scarecrow."

Rukia shook her head. "Seriously? I know Supernatural is our thing, but I think you've been watching too much. He's offering to keep us safe, not use us as a human sacrifice."

"You're willing to trust this guy straight away?" Renka enquired. She needed her friends' confirmation before falling into the same trap.

"I trust him. I mean, he has helped so far, right?"

Renka sighed again before turning back towards Tesla who was just finishing on the phone.

"Thanks, Barragan. See you soon." The young man hung up the cell and called the girls over. "That was the mechanic. He's on his way. I'll pay for the damage. I know it's not a fault of yours given that you only hired it earlier today."

"Thanks a lot, Tesla," Renka smiled. "But you don't have to."

"No. I insist. Barragan knows me and is likely to give a discount because I'm the one asking."

"Are you sure you're okay with that Tesla? I mean you don't even know us. We could be crazy people," Rukia confided.

Tesla chuckled again. "The crazy people are the best, don't you think?" He winked again making Rukia blush.

…

_(Around the same time)_

"Yo! Shuuhei. Guys night out. You coming?" A red-haired man called out.

"Nah, Renji. I can't tonight."

"Aw, come on. When you go off to college, we won't see you as often. Gotta chill while we can." Renji moaned. "Why'd you have to choose Princeton anyway? Not stalking my cousin are you?"

Renji smirked as he teased his childhood friend to the point where he blushed.

"What..? No." Shuuhei replied, though the more he protested, the brighter his cheeks became.

"We all know you got the hots for Renka. You can't deny it." Izuru chided.

"Yeah. You've been her friend for as long as you've been ours. Don't you think it's about time you told her?" Renji goaded.

"You're one to talk. What about you and Rukia. Or is it her brother you're more interested in?" Shuuhei retorted. The only way to get out of the situation was to turn the tables.

The guys laughed as Renji spluttered. Renji wasn't open about being into guys but Rukia's brother, Byakuya had something about him. Just the thought of him made his cheeks turn a shade of red which rivalled that of his hair.

"Jus', shut up, alright?"

"Renji's right though bro. Once you go off to college, we won't see you again 'til Thanksgiving. That's a long time. Come out for a drink or three." Ichigo piped up.

"Guys. I'm supposed to be working tomorrow. And it's gonna be a long shift. I can't exactly go in hungover."

"Shuuhei. You're not even in the field tomorrow. You working the desk."

"Still can't show up with a hangover, Ichigo." Shuuhei sighed. "I'm an officer of the law until I get my lawyers major. I'm not going to throw it away for a night on the town. You all know how long I've been working for this."

"Fine," Renji muttered. "When are you next available for drunken antics?"

Shuuhei thought for a moment. "I should be free Saturday."

"We're gonna hold you to that, ya'know," Izuru confirmed.

"Yeah," Shuuhei sighed. "I know."

…

It wasn't long before Rukia, Renka and Tesla got talking about life in general.

"I left school at 16 and went straight into the Navy. After 3 years, I decided it wasn't for me." Tesla mentioned. He'd say anything to get Rukia on his side. She seemed to be the easier to handle between the two girls in front of him.

"Why'd you leave?" Rukia asked.

"I hated it. Never wanted to be a Seal but my father pushed me into it. I wanted to go to med school. Wanted to be a toxicologist for as long as I can remember."

"That sounds amazing." Rukia looked at Tesla with awe. "I bet being a toxicologist could have its moments. It'd certainly be interesting."

Tesla smiled at her enthusiasm. "What about you? You girls seem clever. Off to College?"

"Yeah." Rukia answered, overexcitedly. "Film and Media studies. That's why we're touring right now. Going to various film sets to get inspiration."

"Rukia here, wants to be a director, ain't that right?" Renka didn't want to reveal too much to the stranger they had just met, but it was clear that Rukia couldn't care less.

"And what about you, Renka?" Tesla enquired, trying to ply a bit more information out of her.

"Ah, nothing exciting for me."

"Don't be so modest, Renka. Your talents are gonna make you famous."

"Oh?" Tesla questions. Now he really needed to know.

"Renka's a writer. Fantasy, mainly. But she can write anything you ask of her."

"No need to upsell me Rukia. Jeez, I ain't that good." Renka hadn't told Rukia that she was actually doing a Law degree. It would have meant extra years at Princeton which she didn't want her friend worrying about just yet. Looking around, she paused. "Did you say you contacted the mechanic? How far is his shop?"

"Yeah. He had to finish another job but said he'd be an hour or so."

A moment or two later, a tow truck pulled over at the side of the road. An older man stepped out and walked over to the three sitting on the verge.

"Hey Barragan. 'bout time you showed yourself."

"Mind your attitude boy," the older man scolded. His moustache twitched at the youngster's insolence. He turned to the 67 Impala. "This the offending vehicle?"

"Yeah." Renka stood up and walked over to lift the hood. "The spa…"

_THWACK!_

Renka lost consciousness in the moment she turned her back to the mechanic. As did Rukia, but in her case, Tesla had knocked her out with chloroform.


	2. Cabin from Hell

Chapter 2 – The Cabin of Hell

Renka could feel the pounding at the back of her head as she regained consciousness. Her wrists were bound together with a rough rope, tied to a wooden beam above her head. Feet barely reaching the floor. It was dark outside, but she could tell by the dim candlelight that she was in a cabin. It must have been of significant size as there were still some areas on complete darkness. The sound of an owl came from outside. She looked around the best she could to try and find Rukia. She had promised her cousin she would look after her friend. Hanging from another beam, she saw the small form of her friend.

_'_ _Please be alright. Renji will kill me if anything happens to you. Not to mention, I don't wanna be on the wrong side of your brother either.'_

"Rukia?"

"Ah, look who's finally awake," a familiar voice sounded from the table in the corner.

The tall and slim shadow of Nnoitora Gilga stalked towards Renka. He grabbed a handful of her long, dark hair and yanked her head back. With his other hand, he gripped tightly at her jaw and pulled her into an unwelcoming kiss. His nails digging into her cheeks.

Renka tried her best to pull away from the intrusion. When her attempt failed, she kneed him in the gut with as much force as she could muster.

"Argh. Bitch." Nnoitora groaned as he threw a swift backhand against Renka's pale skin causing her lip to split open.

"Come, Nnoitora. Don't break her before sharing with the rest of us. You know I like the feisty ones." The old, gruff 'mechanic' complained. He stood up and moved in closer to stroke his rough, calloused fingers over the cut.

On the other beam, Rukia began to stir back into consciousness.

"Wh… what the hell. What is this?" Rukia was less calm than her friend when she found herself bound to a beam. She tried her best to at least loosen the rope, but the struggling only tightened them further.

Well, to say Renka was calm, would be false. She was simply better at controlling her emotions. She hadn't wanted to seem easily phased by the situation.

"Rukia. Try and calm yourself, my dear." Tesla embraced her from behind.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU BASTARD!" Renka shouted only to have a large hand grasp at her throat. The grip pushing her against the wall behind her.

"Shut it," Nnoitora hissed in her ear. "We can do much worse. Be thankful that Tesla is gentle compared to the rest of us."

"You do as we say, and your friend here won't get hurt." The blond confirmed with a smile more sinister than his previous ones. His hands trailing across Rukia's hips and chest making her squirm at the touch.

Another tall male came out from the shadows with a blade in his hand. The light of the candle gleamed off it as he made his way over to Renka.

"Make one sound or resist, and Kariya will slice Rukia up real good," snarled Nnoitora.

With that, Renka had no choice. She must comply with the abductors' requests.

_'_ _Kariya? I'm sure I've heard that name before.'_

Before she could think any more of it, Tesla had pulled out a needle and plunged it into Renka's neck.

"What are you doing?" Rukia screamed.

"Just a little something I developed. It'll either relax your buddy here or make her more sensitive. Either way, it makes the next part even more enjoyable for the rest of us."

…

"Renji," Byakuya's stern voice called from the other end of the phone. "Have you heard from Rukia or Renka yet?"

"Uh. No, I haven't. I take it from the tone of your voice that you haven't either?" Renji questioned. "But they did only start their trip today."

Byakuya sighed. Something, he wasn't sure what, was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He was certain that Rukia mentioned that she'd call when they got to their first destination.

"Where did they say they were going first?"

Renji looked at his piece of paper. "After hiring the car, they go to Sable Ranch at Santa Clarita."

Like Byakuya, Renji started to feel as though something wasn't quite right. Santa Clarita was only a 6-hour drive from San Francisco. Though he also found it strange that Rukia hadn't written the plan down for her brother.

"Did Rukia not give you a journey plan?"

"No. She told me she was going to give daily updates in case they decided to stay on location a little longer."

"Ah. That makes sense I guess." Renji mused. His mind drifting to the promise he made Renka give.

_"_ _Renji. She's my best friend. Almost like a sister. You really think I'd let any harm come to her."_

_"_ _She's not the only one I'm worried about, Renka."_

_'_ _You both better be okay.'_

"I'll call you if I hear anything, Byakuya." Renji tried to remain optimistic despite his thoughts running away with him. Ever since his aunt and uncles' death three years ago, he felt responsible for his younger cousin, taking her in and setting her up with a place at Princeton.

"And I'll do the same." Byakuya replied. He knew how reliable Renka was. She often reminded Rukia to contact her brother when they were together. With a heavy feeling in his chest, Byakuya hung up the phone.

_'_ _Maybe, I should leave it for tonight. They'll probably be asleep by now.'_

…

The slightest touch of Renka's clothing began to irritate her skin, and the ropes used to bound her wrists became even more painful than before. They were not so tight as to cut into her flesh, but that's exactly how it felt. Looking at Rukia, she knew she couldn't say anything about it. She didn't doubt that Nnoitora's threats to hurt her friend were true. Though she knew she had to be strong for Rukia, it was futile to prevent the sting of her tears from streaming down her face.

"Aww, lookie here fellas. It looks like the bitch is not enjoying herself. Who wants to have some fun?" Barragan taunted as he moved closer to the girl.

"I believe we agreed on Kariya going first," Tesla spoke. Out of all the men in the room, Tesla seemed to be the scariest. Sure, he wasn't as intimidating as Nnoitora and Barragan, or as bloodthirsty as Kariya, but he seemed to be the most menacing of the four. Better at deceiving his prey. His happy-go-lucky attitude at the roadside switched to a desire to abuse the girls. A real Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde character.

_'_ _I'm almost certain I've seen Kariya before. But where?'_

The thought kept going around in Renka's mind as he stepped closer towards her. Those deep red eyes were unmistakably horrifying. The colour of blood. He gripped his knife in his hand and cut Renka down from the beam, making sure to keep a hold of her hair as he did so. He wasn't going to give her the chance to get away.

He pushed her onto the old, stained mattress and held her down as he re-bound her to the bed frame. Although Renka would have likely kicked and screamed in the situation if she were alone, she wasn't going to let Rukia be harmed because of her own actions. So, she stayed in the position that she was put in. Every slight movement felt as though it burned her skin anyway.

Kariya lowered his blade to the bed beside them and dragged Renka's face into another unwanted kiss. He then ripped open her shirt, exposing her chest to the cold air. Picking up the knife again, he grazed it against the girls' collarbone.

It was at that moment that Renka remembered. The tragic night she tried so long to desperately erase from her memory. Her parents' slaughter.

_Her father had just picked her up from the movies and they stopped for soup on the way home. Mom was already in bed by the time they got back. She wasn't asleep though. The sounds of her screams echoed to the outside. Father had told Renka to seek refuge at the neighbours' house before he himself went inside. There were more screams and shouting. Then a sudden silence. A silence which cried too loud. It wasn't long before an unknown man left the house. His demonic eyes glinting in the streetlamp._

Those same eyes were now looking down at her. This was the man who killed her parents.

"I've been waiting so long for this. You're a long way from home, Renka." The man leaned in and hissed in her ear.

Renka longed to scream with rage.

' _How did this bastard find me? And in America, no less. Did he follow me from Japan?'_

If only Rukia wasn't around. Renka could then give this asshole a piece of her mind. Instead, all she could do was turn her head away in disgust with fresh tears streaking her cheeks.

She felt the rest of her clothes being ripped away, then Kariya forced his way between her legs. The sensation of her being touched in intimate places made Renka's skin crawl.

_'_ _DAMN THIS BASTARD! My first time and it's a result of rape. And at the hands of my parents' killer.'_

Renka couldn't help but squirm as far from the monsters' grasp as was possible.

"Ha. Playing hard to get are we? Exactly the same way as your mother did," Kariya reminisced.

Without meaning to, Renka hissed under her breath. "Asshole."

Kariya smirked. He knew he'd be able to get under the young girls' skin.

At the other side of the hut, Tesla grabbed Rukia into a chokehold. "Tut, tut. Did you forget Renka? Any resistance leads to your little friend being involved," he chided.

The darkness in the cabin couldn't hide Rukia's tears as she forced herself to speak. "Leave Renka alone. Tesla, please. I trusted you."

"Oh, what? The 'knight in shining armour' act? I play that role rather well, don't I?" the blond boasted as he slid his leg in between Rukia's, rubbing his knee over her clit.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Renka said through sobs. This whole damn mess was her fault. If only she had been home that night. If only she didn't survive the trauma of her parents. If only she hadn't gone to stay with her only relative after the fact. At least Rukia would now be safe at her own home with her brother.

_'_ _I'm sorry, Renji. I'm sorry, Byakuya. I'm sorry, Rukia.'_

Kariya lowered his pants, just enough for his hard cock to be revealed. Without warning, he thrust himself into Renkas' body causing her to scream. Never in a million years would she expect the encounter to be this painful. Kariya may as well have stabbed her vagina with the blade in his hands.

_'_ _This night couldn't get much worse. Even if they killed me.'_


	3. Where are They?

Chapter 3 – Where are they?

The following morning, Shuuhei had started his shift in the usual way. A freshly brewed tea and a quick glance at his phone before going to the main desk at the front of the precinct. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar face enter through the doors.

"Renji?" he asked, shocked. He noticed that his friend had not had much sleep, if any at all. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't get a hold of the girls. I've been trying all night and Byakuya has tried again this morning." Renji said as he clenched his fists. "Something's happened to them, I jus' know it."

Shuuhei left the desk and after speaking with a colleague, he guided Renji into one of the counselling rooms.

"You know, I can't file a missing persons' until 24 hours have passed. It's only been 20 since last contact." Shuuhei confirmed.

"But you know as well as anyone how 'out of character' this is. Especially for Renka." Renji was near to tears. "She said they'd call every night."

Shuuhei grew even more troubled. Renji was right. The fact that this was out of character. But no matter how difficult it was, he knew he couldn't do anything about it just yet. Although, the previous troubles Renka had overcome gave Shuuhei a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You don't think…?"

Renji's eyes widened. "Gods, I hope not. That bastard has put Renka through enough pain as it is."

"I'll have to speak with my superior, but given her past, I may be able to file a report now." Shuuhei looked towards Renji before leaving the room. "I'll be back in a minute. Please, wait here."

Renji slumped down on the chair before taking out his phone. Still nothing.

_'_ _What the hell has happened Renka? You told me you'd both be safe.'_

…

Renka lay unconscious on the worn-out mattress. Scars and bruises covered her body from head to toe. All night, she had being victim to Nnoitora, Barragan and Kariyas' non-stop torture. Her unconscious state was either down to exhaustion or blood-loss as there had been much of it.

"Renka?" Rukia pleaded with her friend to wake up. From her view point on the beam, she wasn't even sure if her companion was still alive.

_'_ _I need to do something. But what? I'm stuck here. I can't run to find help, and I can't tend to Renka's injuries. I doubt I'll be allowed to call anyone. Unless…'_

She looked up at Tesla. "I need to call home. They'll know something is wrong if I don't. I promise not to say anything bad."

Tesla narrowed his eyes. It was an intriguing request and he glanced at the rest of the gang to get their thoughts on the matter.

Nnoitora shrugged. "Do what you want. But know, if you do say anything you shouldn't, you'll both be dead as soon as Kariya draws his blade."

Rukia nodded slowly. _'I got one call. Renji. He'll know the secret code.'_

…

"Captain Muguruma," Shuuhei started as he bumped into him in the corridor. "Do you have a moment?"

Kensei saw the desperate look in the younger man's eyes. "Of course, Shuuhei. What is it?"

Shuuhei's troubled look said everything and his superior followed him into the counselling room where Renji was.

In the past, there had been a number of disappearances, usually young females going on road trips across America. Kensei knew of Shuuhei's friends starting their own trip and so was able to gage a guess at what the younger man was going to say.

Just at that moment, Renji's cell rang. He took it out of his jean pocket along with the paper plan Renka wrote for him.

"RUKIA! I've been so worried about you."

"Hey, Renji. Sorry. We're… okay." That slight hesitation was enough to send a chill down his spine. In a quick thought, he pressed record on his receiver to play back if necessary. "There's been a small change of plan. We're on our way to Poughkeepsie."

Renji's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his paper.

_ANY MENTION OF POUGHKEEPSIE, WE'RE IN TROUBLE! SEND HELP RIGHT AWAY!_

_Reply with "Safe Travels" to confirm the message has been received._

"Ok, Rukia. We'll talk soon. Safe travels."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Renji looked up at his friend in front of him, eyes still wide. He showed the paper to Shuuhei and his boss.

"They're in trouble," he started. "Is there any way to trace the call? We need to find them."

"Renji, can you tell me a little more about the attack from three years ago? The one that led to Miss Sojensu coming to live with you." Kensei questioned. He knew a little about the demise of her parents but hoped the redhead had any more information that may be useful. "We can't be sure that the same person isn't responsible for this."

"Um, yeah of course, but I'm not sure if I know any more than you. Renka's parents were killed one night and Renka sought refuge at the neighbours' house. She hasn't told me any more about it, but I know she still wakes up from nightmares, screaming. She's tried to bury everything at the back of her mind, but it's clear she still remembers something. She mumbles about someone with red eyes. I hope that's of some help. Though with it being a dark night, I can't see it being useful. I mean, light is different under street-lights."

"Yes, that's true. Has she said anything else Renji?" Shuuhei's panic was evident in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Shuuhei, she hasn't. You know I'd tell you if she had."

Kensei Muguruma looked at the list in front of him. "Is this their journey plan?"

"Yes. They were supposed to be at Sable Ranch last night. I called the motel they were going to, but no one checked in."

Kensei nodded. "So, they camped in the car? I mean, that's what the Winchesters would do, right?"

This time, Shuuhei was the one to speak. He shook his head. "No, Renka wouldn't do that unless she specified on the plan. I know her well enough to know that."

"Okay. So, they didn't check in. You really think something bad has happened?"

"I have no doubt. Especially after that phone-call." Shuuhei answered.

…

Back at the hut, the midday Sun streamed through the dingy windows. Enough light for Rukia to gage where they were.

_'_ _We're not in the forest, too much light. And there was phone signal.'_ Rukia thought. _'Please hurry, Renji. I don't know how much longer we can hold out here.'_

Rukia was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Tesla embracing her from behind.

"It's your turn cutie." His voice was like a hiss in her ear as he untied the rope from Rukia's wrists. "Now, no resisting, or Kariya will kill your friend. She did so well to keep you safe from harm. I wonder, can you do as well as she did?"

"You bastard. Why are you doing this?" Rukia pleaded.

"Why?" Tesla laughed. "Because it's fun. Why else would we torture you and your dear friend?"

"You're sick in the head."

A moment later, she was shoved onto the mattress next to her companion.

"Renka, can you hear me?" Rukia asked.

There was no response, but Rukia could now see that Renka was still alive. Though her breathing was shallow. Help was needed as soon as possible. _'Hang in there, Renka. Renji's coming.'_

Tesla grabbed Rukia by the hair. "Do you want to end up like her? I could save you. Both of you," he whispered.

Even though she knew he was lying, Rukia's eyes widened in shock. A glimmer of hope, even as minute as this. And if it was the truth, there had to be a catch.

"What do you get in return?"

"Hey, I said 'I could' not that I 'will'. What do you take me for? You should have learned by now, I'm not a knight in shining armour." His taunting words beat away at her heart. The only slight hope there was of escaping.

"You monster." Rukia cried as she struggled against the man's grip.

"Now, now, little one. Don't be like that. After all, we had something special, didn't we? By the roadside. I know you could feel it. The sexual tension." Tesla slid his hand between Rukia's thighs and grasped at her pussy.

"NO!" Rukia's cries stirred her friend.

Between her shallow breaths, Renka gasped. "You, b-bastards. Leave, her alone."

Renka was soon quietened as the strong hand of Barragan tightened around her throat. "Shut it. I may have been soft on you last night, but that can quickly change."

All Renka could do was gasp for air as the mechanic choked her. When he released her neck again, she spluttered so much, that she began to cough up blood. _'Fucking perfect. Just what I need,'_ she thought.

"We're gonna see if your little friend can be as merciful as you," Tesla said. "Same rules apply, any resistance results in the other getting hurt."

"What do you think, Renka?" Nnoitora sneered behind her. "Can Rukia take us?"

The slim man lowered his pants enough for his throbbing member to release itself. His grin widened into an even more sadistic one than it had been previously.

"Don't you dare. Fuck me all you want but leave Rukia alone." Renka's tears streamed her cheeks again, stinging her eyes as they escaped.

"Nah. If we did that, then we wouldn't be able to see the despair in both of your eyes." Nnoitora goaded. "Kariya, you know what to do."

The other man nodded as he straddled the female with his blade drawn near her neck.

"Rukia, don't do it. You don't have to save me. Fight them with everything you've got."

"NO! I'll not abandon you. I will not let you die. I can't."

"Ah, that sisterly bond between friends. How sweet. But neither of you are going to survive this encounter anyway. No-one ever does." Barragan mentioned.

"H-how many? How many girls have you tortured like this?" Rukia's eyes burned with a determination Renka had never seen from her friend before.

"Oh, I assure you. You don't want to know," the old man replied without an ounce of remorse in his tone.

As Nnoitora made his way behind Rukia, he thrust his penis hard into her vagina. With all the determination she could, Rukia refused to even gasp at the long member intruding her private area. The more active he became inside her, the harder it was to keep quiet. Nnoitora gripped tightly at Rukia's hips digging his fingernails into her skin, making her cry in pain.

As soon as the sound escaped Rukia's lips, Kariya grinned. His blade drew across Renka's neck. "You will die the exact same way as your dear mother. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Why, Kariya?"

"Why? Do you even know who raised you?" he began. His voice burned like poison in Renkas' ears. "Your _father_ took everything from me. My fiancée. My unborn child. My life. Now, I have my vengeance."


End file.
